Love
by LilithMyDemon
Summary: Ok, it's not the most original title in the world, just bear with me. It turns out that Seto and Mokuba haven't been living alone after Gozaburo had disappeared. They live with Alice. Rated for safety, don't know what I'll think of in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I've changed a bit of the show's story, hope it's still good. ^^  
Oh, and Alice is Kisara. I just like the name.

* * *

**Ch. 1 Alice**

Seto Kaiba sighed impatiently. 16 minutes until they land… It seemed too long for him; he was worried she might be in danger. After all, since Dartz and his henchmen had got his company, maybe they wanted her now, too.

- Don't worry, big brother, I'm sure she's ok. – Mokuba whispered to him.

- I hope so. - Seto whispered back.

The helicopter finally landed. The CEO quickly stepped outside and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. The others were here, but he didn't care about them. Worried, Seto turned around and overheard a part of the others' conversation.

- … so we asked her about her name, but she wouldn't say it. Actually, she wouldn't say anything.

Suspicious, Seto neared them quickly.

- Who are you talking about? – He asked quickly.

- Well, when we got here we caught a girl hiding from us. – Duke explained.

- What did she look like?

- I think she's an albino. She had white hair and blue eyes…

- Where is she now? – Seto asked, his heart beating like mad.

- We locked her up in the van so she wouldn't escape.

- YOU WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! – The blue-eyed teen yelled.

He ran to the van and entered it with a kick. After recovering from the surprise the gang followed him. They saw him holding the girl tightly in his arms, whispering to her. She looked really afraid and was crying. Seto was trying to calm her down, but so far it wasn't working. Finally, he looked at the others.

- Is there a place where we could be alone? She's nervous when she's around too many people. – He asked.

- Sure. The bedroom. – Rebecca said and pointed to the bedroom door.

Seto nodded and led the girl inside. After the door had closed, the gang turned to Mokuba.

- What the hell was that? Who is that girl? – Joey asked.

- That's Alice. She's my brother's girlfriend. – The boy answered calmly.

- She's … what? Since when does Rich-boy have a girlfriend? – The blonde yelled.

- Oh, they've been together for a long time. You see, Alice lived with Noah and Gozaburo and our step-father was preparing her to be Noah's wife. But after Noah died he decided she would be Seto's wife. Seto said that Gozaburo had treated her even worse, and because of that she doesn't trust anyone except my brother. She was even scared that **I'd** harm her. It took her two years and a lot of talk from Seto to finally be in the same room with me.

The gang couldn't believe their ears. Seto Kaiba? The one that always mocked them for their feelings? The one that always said he needed no one? And now it turned out he had a girlfriend! The world had clearly gone mad!

The bedroom door opened and Seto and Alice got out holding hands. The girl looked calmer and wasn't crying anymore. She was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

- Are you feeling better? – Mokuba asked her.

She nodded, but didn't lift her head. Mokuba sighed and gave everybody the I-told-you-so look. Seto looked at him and then at the others curiously. He furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

- Mokuba, what did you tell them? – He asked slowly.

Everyone looked at him taken aback. His face was pale and his jaw was tightly clenched. His fists were also clenched. It was obvious he was boiling inside. Even Alice had looked up from the floor and was looking at him with concern. She raised her hand and gently caressed his cheek. The blue-eyed teen looked at her and she shook her head slightly. His face features immediately softened. The two of them exited the van.

- She doesn't talk to him when they are other people around. They have some sort of a silent understanding. – Mokuba whispered.

- Oh, that's very romantic. You know, I'm happy that Kaiba has someone who is so close to him. – Yugi said.

- Yeah, I'm glad too. It's good to see that he's nice to at least one person in the world. – Mokuba nodded.

- Too bad that someone is crazy. – Joey said and laughed.

- Yeah. Well, would a normal girl ever date Kaiba? – Duke asked chuckling.

A second later he was punched in the face. The others gasped, seeing Alice raising her foot, ready to kick him.

- Oh, yeah, she's very over-protective of Seto. He is of her too. – Mokuba explained.

- Well, tell her to stop! – Duke yelled to Seto, who was leaning on a wall, watching the happening with amusement.

- You insulted her. You insulted me. Why should I stop her? – He asked lazily.

- Big brother! – Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto sighed.

- Fine, fine. – He said.

He went to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder. The girl immediately calmed down. She put her foot down and turned to him. Seto smiled slightly and hugged her.

- I love you. – He whispered.

There was a long silence, in which everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Rebecca were watching the couple enchanted. Never before had they seen Seto Kaiba act so tenderly and loving. They had never even imagined it, to be honest. And when Seto and Alice began kissing, the gang almost fainted.

- Umm, weren't we going to fight against Dartz? – Mokuba asked.

And with that he broke the magic. The gang flinched and looked away from Seto and Alice. And the two lovers immediately stopped kissing upon hearing the little boy's voice.

- Oh, yeah… - Seto muttered. – We were going to go to Kaiba Corp.'s headquarters.

He took a step backwards and looked at Alice. The girl clearly looked sad, but nodded. The CEO smiled again. He looked at the others.

- So, who's coming with me? – He asked.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I'm a bit busy with school lately, so you may have to wait a little for any update.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I kept you waiting for too long. Here's the second chapter. I was too lazy to check up Dartz's company so I don't know if I've written the name correctly.

**

* * *

Ch. 2 ****Dartz**

Seto and Yugi were walking quietly through the empty streets of the city. Yugi glanced at the CEO a couple of times. He had noticed that his rival looked calmer than before – he recalled how anxious Seto had been before the helicopter landed. Now the short duelist new why: Seto Kaiba had been afraid that something might have happened to Alice, his girlfriend. But now when he knew that the girl was at safety, with Mokuba, the CEO wasn't scared anymore.

- You know, Kaiba, I'm surprised. – Yugi spoke.

- Really? Why? – Seto snapped rudely.

- Well, you aren't someone who is comfortable about showing his feelings in front of many people. And yet, when you're with Alice, all of your barriers seem to collapse and you take of the mask you usually wear. And you show us that the warm fire of love burns within you, too.

- Gee, Yugi, I'm surprised as well. I didn't know you were actually Shakespeare in disguise. – Seto replied mockingly.

- But, Kaiba … - Yugi tried saying something.

- Shut up! **My** personal life is none of **your** business, Yugi! – The blue eyed teen almost yelled.

- I know that, but still I'm very curious about Alice. Can you tell me more about her? – Yugi asked.

- I think Mokuba has told you enough. – Seto said grimly.

- He told us about her, but I don't think he knows everything. – Yugi said.

- He doesn't. And neither will you. Now shut up! If you say one more thing about Alice, you're going to be sorry. – The CEO threatened.

They walked the rest of the way to Kaiba Corp. in silence; each of the two was caught up in his own thoughts. Finally they reached the building and entered one of its secret passages. But while they were in the elevator, they heard a loud bang above their heads. They both looked up.

- Who's up there? – Seto asked loudly.

In response the ceiling was torn and some creature fell down on the floor. Immediately, it jumped at Seto, who managed to move away in time. The strange creature smashed through the wall.

- What was that? – Yugi asked.

- I don't know. – Seto replied. – But I don't think it's safe to be here anymore.

He stopped the elevator and opened the door. The hallway in front of them was full with monsters.

- Now do you believe us? The duel monsters are real. – Yugi asked.

- That's impossible! – Seto said stubbornly.

- How can you still not believe it when you see it with your own eyes! – The short boy exclaimed amazed.

- Look, Yugi, I think this isn't the best time to argue. – The CEO said preparing his duel disk.

Yugi did the same. Both of them summoned monsters to protect them from the creatures and ran towards the door. But to their horror Seto's card couldn't be accepted.

- Oh, no! Someone must have re-written the program! – The blue-eyed teen exclaimed surprised.

Suddenly the door opened by itself.

A few minutes earlier Alice was sitting in the van, a little away from Mokuba and the others, and was waiting for Seto to return. Suddenly, she shuddered in horror. She sensed something was wrong with Seto. She immediately went to the others. Rebecca was sitting on the sofa and her laptop was on the table. The short girl was trying to find some information about their enemies. Alice tapped her quickly on the shoulder. Rebecca turned to her.

- Yes, Alice, what is it? – Mokuba asked.

The girl pointed at the laptop.

- You want the laptop? – Rebecca asked.

Alice nodded. Rebecca shrugged and stood up. The white-haired girl sat down and quickly hacked into Kaiba Corp.'s database. Her trembling fingers stopped for a moment, as she found out that Seto really was in trouble.

- She can hack into the company's database? – Rebecca asked Mokuba quietly.

- Of course she can. – He replied nodding.

Seto and Yugi ran through the door and it closed behind them.

- Alice did that, I'm sure! – Seto said as the two were running down the now empty hallway. – She can hack into any company's database. She must have opened the door for us!

They entered a large room with an enormous computer. Seto quickly uploaded the pictures and the two waited for the program to clear them up. After that was done, the pictures were sent to Rebecca's laptop. Suddenly Seto noticed a symbol on one of the photos.

- Wait ... this looks familiar. I've seen this somewhere before… - he muttered. – Oh, no! – He yelled. – Yugi, this is Paradias's symbol!

- What's Paradias? – Yugi asked confused.

- It's a company, but very little is known of it. There are rumors that it holds a small share of every company in the world.

- Then its CEO has to be …

A photo appeared on the screens.

- Dartz! – Seto and Yugi both exclaimed.

Seconds later the room went dark. The two duelists looked around. They were definitely not in the computer room anymore. Suddenly Dartz appeared. He looked at them smugly and a wicked smiled appeared on his face.

- Give me back my company! – Seto ordered.

The smile got wider.

- Believe me, Kaiba, you have bigger things to worry about than your precious company. – He said.

A dark form appeared behind him. It grew and turned into a gigantic black serpent. Its big, black eyes were staring right at the two duelists. The creature opened its mouth and a loud roar escaped from it.

Seto and Yugi quickly summoned their dragons. The beasts clashed, but nothing happened. Dartz chuckled.

- It's neither the time nor place to battle, gentlemen. - He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi looked around. They were again in the computer room. He heard Seto calling him and turned around. The tall duelist was standing in an elevator and motioned him to hurry. They got off at the roof, followed by the horde of monsters.

- Yugi, we have to jump! – Seto said.

- Are you insane? That's over a hundred floors! – Yugi yelled.

- Look, I trusted you, so now you'll have to trust me as well. – The CEO snapped getting irritated.

Yugi nodded. The two jumped from the roof almost at the same time and landed in Seto's Blue Eyes Jet. Of course, the monsters attacked them and the jet was hit badly. It crashed on the ground, but luckily Seto and Yugi were alright. They managed to escape by quickly running into a dark and narrow alley, where they couldn't be followed.

When they returned to the others, they learned that Joey had left to search for Dartz on his own and that Tea and Tristan had still not returned from the police.

- That idiot can't beat Dart on his own. He'll screw it up for us! – Seto said angrily.

From the second Alice had seen he had returned unharmed she had been clinging to him tightly. The girl had been terribly afraid for him, thinking he might have got hurt or something even worse might have happened to him. Seto lifted her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

- Thank you for your help. You saved our lives. – he whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry (again!) for taking so long to write the chapter. I've been feeling a bit uninspired lately, so it may be a bit boring. Hope you can survive it. :) Oh and by the way, I'm considering giving Alice some magical and/or fighting powers. Please tell me what you think about it, because I'm a bit nervous I might turn her into a Mary Sue.  


* * *

**Ch. 3**** Leaving the gang**

- Hey, guys, bad news! The police won't help us because Dartz controls them too! – Someone said.

Tea had come running and now stood beside Yugi, panting.

- Where's Tristan? – Duke asked.

- We ran into Joey, who shouted he was going to save Mai. Tristan ran after him to stop him. - She replied.

- Well, then, we have to find them. They might be in trouble. – Yugi said.

Everyone went in the van and headed towards Dartz's headquarters. Seto and Alice sat down on a little two-seat sofa. The others noticed the girl looked sad, like she was just about to cry.

- Alice, what's wrong? – Mokuba asked.

- She … she doesn't want me to battle with Dartz. She thinks he is more dangerous than we think. So, she doesn't want me to get hurt. – Seto explained.

- When did she tell you this? I haven't heard her talk since you came back from Kaiba Corp. – Duke asked with raised eyebrows.

Seto looked at him annoyed.

- We have a special way of communication. – He snapped.

- Huh … You wouldn't need a special way if she was normal. – Duke muttered.

Seto quickly stood up. His eyes were glaring and once again his cheeks were bright red and his jaw was tightly clenched. He was breathing heavily.

- What did you say about her? – He asked threateningly.

Duke stepped back. He looked scared, probably because he remembered his experience with Alice from earlier. Seto repeated his question, this time slower, and he stepped closer, raising his fist. He was ready to hit Duke.

- Seto, please… - Mokuba began, but was cut off by his older brother.

- No! He insulted her! You all heard him. I won't forgive it this time. – The CEO said loudly.

- Come on, man, I was only joking! – Duke quickly said, looking like a trapped animal.

- Oh, you were joking? I'm sorry for not understanding that. I must have been misled by you calling the love of my life a **psycho**! – Seto's voice was filled with sarcasm.

- Look, Kaiba, you have to realize that even though you seem to have a really deep relationship with Alice it looks a bit … unusual for us. – Yugi tried to explain to calm the CEO down, who now turned to him.

- And because of that you have to insult her? – He snapped, raising an eyebrow.

During the conversation Alice had just sat on the sofa. She hadn't uttered a single word the whole time. She just looked at everyone indifferently, as if she wasn't affected by the happening. However, when the tension became horribly thick, she reached out and took Seto's hand. That had an immediate calming effect on the blue-eyed teen. He sighed with resignation and sat down next to her. The girl cuddled immediately next to him. Seto looked at her. There was still rage in his eyes but they were softer and didn't have that cold metallic radiance.

Suddenly the car and van stopped abruptly. Everyone got out and saw Tristan sitting on the pavement. A strange creature was standing in front of him. It raised its sword, ready to attack, but just then Yugi summoned one of his monsters and saved his friend.

- What was that? – Mokuba asked.

- That was one of Dartz's minions. – Yugi explained. – I dueled one of these before.

- And there are more like this walking around the city! – Tea added.

- Are you alright, Tristan? Where's Joey? – Yugi asked.

- He took some guy's motorbike and went after one of Dartz's henchemen; I think it was that Australian guy. – He replied, still looking a bit shocked from the monster.

- Valon? But he hates Joey! We have to find him quickly! – Rebecca exclaimed.

Seto felt Alice tugging his sleeve. He looked at her and saw she was looking around in fear. More and more of Dartz's minions were gathering around them. He prepared his deck and Duel disk.

- I think that mutt is going to wait. – He said.

- What do you mean, Kaiba? – Yugi asked.

- Look around. – The CEO replied.

Upon noticing Dartz's minions, the gang gasped. Tea, Rebecca, Duke and Tristan stood quickly close to each other, so Yugi and Seto were left to fight alone. Both of them summoned their dragons.

They quickly destroyed the minions. Seto noticed the creatures didn't even try to fight the dragons and he found it odd. But he didn't have time to waste on musing; he had to win back his company.

He took Alice's hand and nodded to his brother, signaling him it was time for them to go.

- Wait, Kaiba! – Yugi said when he saw they were leaving. – We need your help.

Seto stopped.

- Oh, really? Well, too bad, I think I've helped you enough for a whole lifetime. – He replied. – Besides, I wouldn't save Wheeler even if my life depended on it.

He laughed shortly and started walking again. Alice and Mokuba followed him. Soon the gang was out of their sight.

- What are we going to do now, Seto? – Mokuba asked.

- We'll go to Dartz's headquarters to get our company back. – He replied firmly.

- But… Yugi and the others are also going there! Couldn't we have stayed with them? – The boy asked confused.

- Of course not, Mokuba! – Seto scolded him. – They hate me, they hate Alice and if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be in this mess, and you wouldn't have been kidnapped so many times! – He added.

- Sorry, Seto… - Mokuba muttered looking down.

- That's ok. – His brother said with a softer voice. – Dartz's headquarters are at the other end of the city and it would take us too long to get there by foot. We'll need to find some transportation.

A minute later they stumbled upon a car shop and entered it. Mokuba chose a bright red sports car. Seto and Alice didn't like it, but they had no time to time to argue with the little boy, so they got in the car. Of course, the shop owner wasn't thrilled to see tow teenagers and a kid getting into one of his cars, so he tried stopping them. Annoyed, Seto pushed a cheque for 500 000 dollars in his hands and then drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally done with it. ^^ Enjoy..

* * *

**Ch. 4**** Of cars and rats**

- That was so cool! – Mokuba exclaimed excitedly.

Neither Seto nor Alice replied to him, so the boy quieted down and looked out of the window. Seto was driving so fast he could only see a black-grey blur instead of the buildings. However, he did notice something strange.

- The streets are empty… - he muttered to himself then turned to his brother. – Seto?

- Hmm?

- Don't you think it's weird that there isn't anybody on the streets? I mean, it's a big city after all.

Seto nodded.

- I was thinking the same. Yes, Mokuba, it **is** strange. I wonder how big Dartz's control is here. – He said quietly.

Mokuba shivered at this.

- Tea said the police were working for him too. – He reminded.

Seto nodded.

- That means we might encounter a few problems. – He said grimly. – Not only does he have those creatures, but now the police and who knows what else.

Alice moaned quietly from the back seat. Mokuba could see the reflection of her eyes in the mirror. They were filled with fear. The boy knew she was still against Seto going to Dartz, but he also knew she was helpless to do anything about it. He had noticed that sometimes it seemed like his older brother had some sort of power over her, while other times it seemed just the opposite. He couldn't find any explanation for this and he knew neither Seto nor Alice would give him an answer.

- Uh… If he is so powerful, why do we have to go to him? It will be dangerous. –Mokuba asked.

- Because we are one of the little people who can battle him. – Seto replied.

Mokuba was surprised. He had expected his brother to say something about Kaiba Corp. But this was a very unusual thing for Seto to say. The boy looked at the back seat and saw Alice was smiling. This confused him. She was scared and yet happy?

- But then … couldn't we have stayed with Yugi and the others? – Even as Mokuba was asking this he knew his brother's reaction.

Seto stopped the car abruptly an Alice hissed like a cat from the back seat. The CEO looked at his younger brother angrily.

- You **know** why we couldn't. I don't want to be around people who hate me and Alice! – He almost yelled.

- They don't hate you… - The boy muttered, but even he didn't believe his own words.

Seto sneered.

- They hate us and I hate them as well. – He repeated and Mokuba saw Alice's reflection nodding in agreement.

He sighed and looked out the window. They had stopped on a large street which had various stores and cafés on both its sides. Of course, at the moment they were shut down, dark and empty.

- We better get going. – Seto spoke after a while.

He started the car again and they drove a couple of minutes in silence.

-Well, at least we aren't in very big danger because there is no one out in the streets. – Mokuba said still looking out of his window.

Seto suddenly halted the car again.

- Don't be so sure… - he muttered.

The little boy looked at him confused then looked out of the front window of the car. He saw at least a hundred of Dartz's minions standing in front of the car, staring at it. Mokuba yelped surprised.

- How are we going to get pass them? – He asked scared – there were too many of them!

Seto smirked.

- We already know how. – He replied, preparing his deck and duel disk.

- But there are too many! – Moiba exclaimed.

- The more, the merrier. – His older brother said shrugging.

He got out of the car and Mokuba followed him. He knew he couldn't do anything to help Seto fight the minions, but he wanted to be close to his brother anyway. Alice exited the car as well and she quickly went to Seto and stood beside him, looking at the minions with contempt.

Seto summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. It attacked the minions and destroyed some of them but there were still too many.

- Big brother, it doesn't work. – Mokuba whined scared.

- Mokuba, what have I told you? If at first you don't succeed, blast them with your Blue Eyes again!

Alice chuckled at this. Mokuba also smiled lightly, but his smile quickly disappeared as one of the minions grabbed him.

- Seto! – The boy yelled.

A second later the minion was destroyed by Blue Eyes and Mokuba was pulled behind his brother's back.

- Are you alright? – Seto asked.

- Just a bit freaked out. – Mokuba replied.

After ten more minutes all of the minions were gone. Smirking, Seto summoned back his dragon and turned to Alice. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

- Come on, let's go. – Seo spoke after a couple of minutes of holding the girl in his arms and stroking her hair.

Once again they got in the car and headed towards Dartz's lair. Mokuba was again looking out of the window, thinking. Dartz had complete control over the city – he had minions, the police and the power of that Oricalcos thing. Who knew what could be waiting for them somewhere in the city, hiding in the dark empty streets. The little boy was so scared that this time they were against a foe who was much stronger than them, that when his brother stopped the car again, the boy jumped in his seat and looked around, sure that some deadly monster was attacking them.

But he didn't see any monster. He saw Tea and Tristan …. and Tristan was carrying Joey! Mokuba quickly got out of the car.

- Hey! – He greeted them and then pointed to Joey. – Did he…?

- Yes. – Tristan replied sadly. – But we found Valon's soulless body as well. Someone else had beaten Joey in a duel.

- Really? I didn't know Dartz recruited 5-year-olds. – came Seto's sarcastic comment.

Mokuba was so shocked about Joey he hadn't noticed that Seto and Alice had got out of the car as well.

- Shut up, Kaiba! Can't you keep your mouth shut at least **this** time! Joey lost his soul and Yugi ran to Dartz all by himself and we're really worried for him so the last thing we need right now is your insults! – Tea said.

To her displeasure Seto had only heard a few words out of her rant.

- Yugi ran to Dartz all by himself? – He asked. – Is he crazy? He saw what happened to the mutt and still acts like a complete idiot.

Mokuba sighed. Why did Seto always act so rude to other people? Why did he have to insult almost everyone around him? The boy was hardly listening to the others, who were now arguing about whether it was right of Seto to insult Joey while they were fighting a common enemy. However, the boy did hear something else. It was behind him. He turned around. What he saw scared him more than anything – **rats**. Hundreds of rats were running towards them. The boy cried out scared.

- … he is still a third-rate … What is it, Mokuba? – Seto asked quickly, hearing his brother's cry.

Mokuba just pointed. He couldn't say anything.

- Rats! – Tea screamed in a loud girly way which annoyed Seto.

Good thing Alice never acted like that, he thought.

He looked around and saw a fire escape with a ladder hanging about 5 feet above the ground.

-There! – He said.

He grabbed Alice's hand and dragged here there. He placed his hands on her waist and held her until she had safely climbed up. Then he helped his brother climb the ladder too. Then he also climbed up.

Everyone watched the rats as they ran through the alley. Alice pressed herself at Seto, she was shivering. He hugged her tightly.

- Everything is going to be ok. – He calmed her.  
- Where did all of these come from? – Mokuba asked.

- I think I have a hunch who might be behind this. – Tristan said.

Needless to say, everyone had the same hunch.


End file.
